


Steel

by dragongoats



Series: Tales of Thedas [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Drabble, Non-Binary Inquisitor, Other, Pre-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongoats/pseuds/dragongoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor helps Cullen prepare for battle in the Arbour Wilds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel

The Inquisitor is focused. Their fingers working the worn leather straps. Tugging them, pulling them taut after slipping them in the belt loops. They nimbly work each one, taking care—not too loose, not too tight.

They have done this for him many a morning—always within the security of Skyhold— where the armour served more for authority and comfort, rather than necessity.

The leather straps have to be fastened properly.

The leather that keeps the gleaming metal guards on his forearms in place.

The leather that keeps him protected. Keeps him safe.

Here in the Arbour Wilds, amongst red Templars, amongst a raging battle, each shiny metal piece serves to keep him that much safer—more protected. 

The morning light drifts through their tent. An otherwise peaceful morning, if not for the looming battle. The camp is silent—dread, anticipation, nerves—the inquisitors shuttering pent up breath hangs in the air.

His gloved hands clasp their frantic, busy ones—stills them— the armour secure. "It's fine," he says. "I'll be fine."

The metal reflection on his armour distorts, both of their tears mingling, cascading along the surface.

He lets himself be pulled in close, their warm lips press against his forehead.


End file.
